If Everyone Cared
by tayababy
Summary: Crossover with Greys Anatomy. An away mision goes wrong, and six people are stranded after a crash. When only one is awake, how will she save everyone else. Title suggestions wanted, can be changed if needed
1. If everyone cared

**If Everyone Cared**

**Disclaimer:** I own my own anatomy, even though technically it's my mothers until I turn 18, season one of Grey's and seasons one to seven of Voyager. Not much, I know.

**Plot:** A shuttle mission goes wrong, and the occupants of the Delta Flyer crash land on Earth during the early twenty-first century.

* * *

**Prologue**

All was calm at Seattle Grace Hospital this one night. It was raining, contrary to the forecast of a cloudless sky, but other than that, the main hospital was dark in respect for the sleeping patients. Only the halls and main departments were lit.

Doctor Bailey's interns were asleep in various parts of the hospital, all revelling in the aftermath of amazing sex with their partners.

All was quiet on the hospital front. No traumas, no priority patients, a quiet night. The board may have been full, but the night was quiet.

Even with the hospital so quiet, no one took any notice when a vehicle of some type crashed in the outskirts of the staff carpark.

* * *

**Chapter One**

Voyager was quiet this one night. Engineering reported no dramas with the warp core, Sickbay was empty, the Bridge quiet and the Mess Hall unattended until breakfast.

Captain Kathryn Janeway couldn't sleep. The twins she was pregnant with refused to rest, always moving or kicking and keeping their mother awake, so she decided to take a midnight stroll around her ship.

The corridors were all abandoned as she walked along the deck, the stars settling her over-active mind as she walked past the view ports.

Reaching the turbolift, she ordered the car to Deck One, feeling she should visit the Bridge until the twins stopped moving enough for her to get some sleep.

"Captain! What are you doing up here so early?" Ensign Harry Kim asked from the captain's chair.

"Relax, Harry. The monsters won't let me sleep so I thought I'd take a walk to calm them down. They haven't figured out when I need to sleep."

The ensign laughed. After being on Voyager for almost nine years, not many people were surprised when the captain and commander finally confessed their love for each other and overcame protocol. Now they have been married for 18 months and Kathryn was expecting twins in three months time.

"How's Annika coping with her pregnancy?" she asked. Harry Kim had finally won over Annika's heart one year before, and now she was three months pregnant.

Harry smiled. "She's doing great. Still thinks maturation chambers are, and I quote, 'more efficient', but I've managed, with the help of Doc, to convince her that her uterus is her own maturation chamber, without the Borg presence, to the most part."

Kathryn laughed. "Ok then, Harry, I'll let you get back to watching my ship for me. Call if you need anything."

As she walked off the bridge, he yelled after her, "You know I won't!"

Laughing again, she ordered the turbolift to Deck Eleven, Engineering. On the way down, her comm badge chirped, breaking the silence.

"_Engineering to Captain Janeway."_

"Janeway here," she said after opening the connection.

The voice at the other end, that of deputy chief Ensign Vorik, spoke to the woman he was looking for.

"_Captain, the warp core has just had a sudden drop in efficiency, and it looks like it's eating the dilithium crystals faster than we can produce them."_

Kathryn knew this was something bad. She had to go there, and fast. "Just hang on a minute, ensign; I'll be there as fast as the turbolift will take me."

Even though he was a Vulcan, Janeway knew the man's eyebrow would be raised at that moment.

"_Aye, Captain. Vorik out."_

A few minutes later, Kathryn Janeway walked into Engineering to see what all the fuss was about. Surprisingly enough, she was met not only by Ensign Vorik, but also his direct superior, Chief Engineer Lieutenant B'Elanna Torres.

"Report!"

The two engineers immediately began to recount the situation to the captain, who took it all in as they spoke.

"So let me get this straight," she said, once the pair had finished. "We are almost out of dilithium crystals, and we need new ones as soon as possible. There is a planet a short distance away that we can take the Flyer to collect some crystals."

The engineer in front of her nodded, though Torres did not look too happy. She was still half asleep and her uniform wasn't on straight. She may have been eight months pregnant with her second child, but even she needed sleep to be in better moods.

"Captain, I suggest we leave Chakotay and Tuvok here in charge, and you, me, Annika, Harry and Tom take the flyer to collect the crystals." She took her friend around the shoulder, about to propose more.

"Scans have also revealed the planet is inhabited with a technologically advanced race, so we could even make First Contact and have a sort of holiday. We could take a week off, have a bit of a working shore leave, make the best of it, then come back in time for the kids to be born feeling refreshed and everything."

B'Elanna smiled, which made Kathryn smile too.

"But what if we need medical attention, or you go into labour while we're there?" she asked, her hand going to her own swollen stomach.

Torres smiled yet again. "Tom has actually been showing up to his shifts in Sickbay lately, so he is our fully qualified field medic, just in case we really do need him. And Chakotay can look after Miral for a week," she said, answering her unasked question.

The captain smiled again. "Well, we could just tell Chakotay that we're going, without giving him a chance to protest, but he'll say we should leave Harry here and take two engineering staff instead. You know the usual briefing before we go on away missions, don't overdo it, and make the ensigns do as much as possible, don't get into any trouble…"

B'Elanna smiled. "We'll tell everyone at breakfast and leave at 1400 tomorrow, the sooner we go the better."

With the end of the conversation, B'Elanna left Engineering with Vorik again and the ladies walked out, ready to go back to bed.

* * *

Breakfast was eventful the next morning, as Kathryn and B'Elanna dropped their bombshell on the rest of the senior officers, who had become a close-knit family in the last eight years, eleven months of their journey.

"Don't I get a say in this?" Chakotay exploded after hearing what Kathryn and B'Elanna had to say.

The women, Annika included, ganged up on the commander, "Chakotay, we may be pregnant but we can take care of ourselves, plus Tom is the best pilot we have, along with being our field medic if we need him. And we will have two of the engineering crew with us to do the hard work. Plus, this will be our last chance for any type of away mission until after the kids are born."

Commander Chakotay reluctantly agreed. "Fine, just make sure you're back in seven days and call at least twice daily, every twelve hours. If you miss even one call, we will come looking for you."

Kathryn sighed. "Thank you. We'll be back next Friday, and try not to crash my ship."

Everyone laughed, with the notable exception of Tuvok, at Chakotay's expense. They all knew his track record with shuttles wasn't that good.

* * *

"_Ensign Malic and Lieutenant Postings, report to Shuttlebay Two."_

Captain Janeway's voice echoed throughout the ship as the senior officers of the away team waited for the two 'gophers' of the team to report for duty.

The Delta Flyer was packed and ready at 1350, and they had permission to depart as soon as they were ready, so all they were waiting for was…

'Here they are," B'Elanna said, popping her head out of the Flyer after hearing the doors opening. "You two are late!"

Grumbling their apologies, the pair entered the flyer, placing their equipment in the cargo hold, and took their seats in the cockpit.

Okaying that everyone was ready, Tom contacted the bridge.

"Delta Flyer to Bridge. We are ready to depart, just waiting for your signal."

After a moment, they heard a response.

"_Delta Flyer, this is the Bridge. Shuttlebay doors are opening, good luck on your mission and don't forget to report in every 12 hours."_

Tom pressed a few controls and moved a few of his 'Captain Proton-style' levers to move the craft.

"Will do. Leaving the shuttlebay now. See you in a week, Chakotay."

"_Good luck, everyone, stay safe. Bridge out."_

Tom, with deft and accurate movements of his fingers, steered the shuttle out of the main ship and into space around them.

"Lets go, Tom," Kathryn said, settling back into her chair for the long journey to the planet.

* * *

The journey was uneventful for the first three hours, with the shuttle on auto pilot as the officers played a good game of 'truth or dare' while the junior officers observed the family playing games.

"Patrick Postings and Simon Malic, come over hear and play with us," Kathryn said, patting the carpet next to her.

"Oh, Captain, we shouldn't," Patrick said.

"Nonsense," B'Elanna backfired. "It's going to be another couple of hours at least, come and join in."

The two junior staff shared a look, before rising from their seats to join everyone else on the floor.

"Ok, Captain, Lieutenants," Simon mumbled.

"And one more thing, guys," Tom said. "The ranks were left on Voyager. I'm Tom; this is B'Elanna, Kathryn and Annika."

"Ok," the pair replied, and the game continued.

* * *

Two hours later, and the crew of the Flyer had given up on truth or dare for an hour, and were just talking about their families and general gossip about Voyager.

"I heard Crewman Chell has come up with a few new dishes for us," Patrick said, now completely comfortable in the presence of four senior officers. "He may have even come up with a new blend of coffee."

Kathryn laughed at this revelation. "It's a pity I can't drink it for another four months or so," she said. "After the twins are born, I'll have a month of caffeine restrictions before I can return to drinking even decaffeinated blends."

B'Elanna laughed at this. "I'm glad I don't live on the stuff, or you'd never hear the end of it."

"I'd never hear the end of it!" Tom exclaimed. "I'm the one who spends the most… what was that?"

Tom was interrupted by the sudden rocking of the shuttle. Getting off the ground, he was knocked over again when the shuttle rocked a second time.

"You ladies better strap yourselves in, we could be in for a bumpy ride," he said, going into full pilot mode.

There was a scramble as the other five staff pulled themselves off the floor and into their seats, ready to monitor read outs and keep the shuttle together.

"What's that?" Kathryn asked, looking out the front window at a large anomaly on front of them.

"I don't know, but ti's sucking us in!" Torres yelled from the Engineering station. "I can't get it to release us!"

The Delta Flyer was thrown into the wormhole inside the initial anomaly, and its occupants were thrown around.

They endured a tough battering for a further three minutes before they came close to the end.

"We're approaching the exit aperture!" B'Elanna yelled, still being thrown around in her seat.

Suddenly, the shuttle was thrown forward out of the wormhole and into the path of a planet, but Tom Paris could not gain control in time.

"We're approaching the planet on a collision course!" he yelled. "I can't control it!"

The Flyer entered the layers of the atmosphere quickly, which set off numerous alarms, before the impulse drive cut out, forcing them into an uncontrollable drop.

"Hold on!" Tom screamed, pressing the buttons he knew so well, trying to slow down and steady the shuttle. "Rough landing ahead!"

The planet was dark, but most of the buildings were sufficiently lit enough for them to avoid collision.

Suddenly, a proximity alert rang through the cockpit, and everyone looked out of the forward viewer to see a hard ground approaching.

With a few precise pushing of buttons, Tom managed to slow the Flyer down, but it still slammed hard into the ground, knocking everyone out of their seats, and out of consciousness.

* * *

B'Elanna Torres woke up hours later, wondering where she was and why she was so sore. Pushing herself up off the floor, she screamed in pain. Looking at her arm, which was broken, she grimaced. Using the other one to lift herself off the ground, she looked around.

The front screen of the Flyer was cracked, many consoles had exploded and every other member of their away team was lying unconscious around her.

Suddenly, a rippling pain shot through her abdomen and she screamed. She had to exit the Flyer and find out where she was.

On the ground outside, B'Elanna looked around, and saw they had crashed in the carpark of a hospital, Seattle Grace Hospital.

She ran as fast as she could, which wasn't very fast with an injured leg, broken arm and what she considered to be labour pains.

Reaching the emergency doors, she ran inside and screamed.

"Help! I need help!"

Many people rushed over to her as she fainted, someone catching her before she hit the ground.

* * *

How do you like it? Please review, I'll go into the lives of Seattle Grace with Chapter 2. 


	2. And nobody cried

**If Everyone Cared**

**AN:** Thanks for the two reviews, but I would like some more with this chapter. We now enter the world that is Grey's Anatomy. Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter Two **

The ER staff were surprised when the doors opened, admitting an injured woman. At 2.30 in the morning, most bars had either been closed for hours, or wouldn't close for another few, so she couldn't be drunk.

Doctor Eric Matthews, the resident in charge of the ER that night, took immediate action.

"Help!" the woman screamed. "I need help!"

Matthews, as well as his staff of interns, rushed over to the woman, jut as she fainted. He caught her in time, moving her to a nearby gurney.

"Get her hooked up to the monitors, and out her on an IV drip!" he called to his interns, all of whom moved very quickly. "And get her into Trauma One!"

As soon as she had been wheeled into the room, Matthews started a full exam. The first thing he noticed was that she was heavily pregnant; the second thing was that she was burnt, and the third was her head injury.

"Shit," he muttered under his breath. "Page Neuro, Plastics and Neonatal! And Bailey! This case has just become surgical!"

One of the nurses, Paige, ran to the station to page almost the entirety of the on call surgical staff, just so this woman could have the best care possible.

Back in her room, Matthews was sitting by the woman's head, talking calmly to her while he was waiting for the consults to arrive.

"Now, we're going to help you all we can, you just need to wake up, stay calm and get better. And you need to tell us your name so we know what to call you," he added, just as the door burst open again, revealing the nine people he had page.

"What have we got?" a very dishevelled and tired-looking Doctor Derek Shepherd asked.

Matthews immediately went back into 'iron doctor' mode. "Unknown woman, walked into the ER approximately fifteen minuets ago, presents with severe burns to face, chest and arms, heavily pregnant, minor head trauma and lacerations to most exposed parts of the body. She was also screaming and holding her abdomen when she walked in," he said, quickly standing up in order for the three attendings to examine her.

After a moment, Derek stepped back from the woman, as did Addison and Mark. Bailey just stayed in to doorway, her interns surrounding her.

"She needs an MRI and CT before we can do anything. I want to know when she wakes up, or when he tests are done, whichever comes first. And do a shotgun so we can find out what's wrong with her," the neurosurgeon certainly knew what he was going. "Oh, and Doctor Bailey, I want one of your interns with her at all times."

Miranda Bailey grimaced, but looking at the eager looks on her intern's faces, chose the one who didn't look too happy.

"Grey! That miserable look on your faced just earned you as Jane Doe to baby sit. You can take her to MRI and CT and be her new best friend," she said, her voice almost gloating.

To Stevens, O'Malley, Karev and Yang, she said, "The rest of you can do the shotgun of tests. Have her poked and prodded in five minutes, because that's when she's leaving with Grey."

The interns moaned, but followed bailey's orders. After all, she was the Nazi.

* * *

_Where am I? What's happened?_

B'Elanna opened her eyes and looked around. She was inside some type of metal cylinder.

_Oh, no. That can't be good._

There was a constant sound echoing throughout the metal thing she was in. _Shoom. Shoom. Shoom._ (**AN:** the sound an MRI makes.)

Suddenly a voice broke through the constant noise. It was a woman's voice.

"Hey, are you ok in there? Try not to move, or we'll have to stop the scan and start it again, ok?"

B'Elanna opened her mouth to respond, but her voice wouldn't work. Knowing she would have to go through the horrible practise of the machine again, she didn't fight.

Meredith Grey was watching the strange woman in the MRI when suddenly she woke up and looked around.

"Oh, no," she muttered, only loud enough for the attendant to hear. "Now is the worst time for her to wake up.

"What are you going to do, Doctor Grey?" he asked. "If she moves too much more, we'll have to start over again."

Meredith nodded. "I know." She paused for a second. "I'll talk to her."

The attendant had a doubtful look on her face. "Whatever. Just make sure she doesn't go psych on you."

Meredith smiled, and pressed the intercom button. "Hey, are you ok in there? Try not to move, or we'll have to stop the scan and start it again, ok?"

The woman stayed still for the remainder of the scan, during which Meredith paged Doctor Shepherd.

Almost as soon as she had come out of the machine, Derek walked through the door, ready to greet his patient.

"Hello," he said, putting on his McDreamy smile he knew Meredith couldn't resist. "I'm…"

The woman sat up on her elbows, but immediately regretted the decision and screamed in pain.

Meredith moved to her side and examined her arm. "Definitely broken," she said, easing it back down. The woman returned to her lying position. "We'll get that fixed up for you," she said with a smile.

Taking a deep breath, the woman tried again. "Where the hell am I?" she asked, her voice strong and terrifying but also full of fear.

Meredith and Derek shared a look, which said 'This is not good.'

Bending down, Derek addressed the woman. "You're at Seattle Grace Hospital, in Washington. Earlier this morning you ran into the Emergency room of the hospital, screamed you needed help then fell unconscious."

The woman looked slightly disturbed at this. "Ok, but what am I doing here? And who are you?"

* * *

Meredith decided to take this one. "I'm Doctor Grey, and this is Doctor Shepherd. You just had an MRI, so we could take a scan of your brain, because you sustained a head injury I the accident, Ms…?"

The woman sighed, but looked anxiously around. "Torres," she said. "B'Elanna Torres. And do you know where my husband is? He's been hurt too."

The doctors shared a look. "Well, Ms… _Mrs_ Torres, you came in alone, and no one else has come in since you have, so, I don't know where your husband is."

B'Elanna hung her head. "Then I do know where he is. And our friends we were… travelling with. I can take you to them."

She propped herself up, using her good arm this time, and went to swing herself off the bed.

"Wait a minute!" Doctor Shepherd said. "You aren't going anywhere until we get your head sutured and your arm set. And we need to have Doctor Montgomery examine your baby."

B'Elanna looked down at her stomach. "Crap, my daughter! I think I was having contractions when I came in, but haven't had any since," she said.

By that time, the doctors had wheeled her into a private room, where another few were waiting for her; a tall, red haired woman and a brown haired woman, both wearing white coats.

"Who are you?" she asked, directing her question to the women standing there, waiting.

"I'm Doctor Addison Montgomery," the red haired woman said. "I'm the Neonatal specialist, I'll be taking care of your baby; and this is Doctor Callie Torres, who will set your arm."

B'Elanna looked around. "Ok, you two I can accept, along with these two. Look at my daughter, fix my head and my arm, then let me find my husband and friends."

The four doctors were slightly shocked, being told what to do by a patient, but they obeyed her anyway.

* * *

"You're daughter is doing fine," Addison announced, half an hour later, after B'Elanna's arm had been set and her head sutured.

"Good," she said. "I'm not due for another four weeks, give or take, and my last daughter was two weeks late, so I'm not expecting any action any time soon. So, can we go find my husband now?"

The doctors shared yet another look. Meredith spoke up.

"Ok, I'll get the other interns to come with us, but you'll have to stay in a wheelchair for the whole time and tell us where to go, ok?"

B'Elanna nodded. "OK, I can do that. But can we go now?"

Meredith laughed. "Yes, we can go now, just let me get a chair and Doctor Shepherd can page everyone else. I'm Meredith by the way," she added.

B'Elanna looked up at her friendly face. "I'm B'Elanna. Nice to meet you, Meredith."

"Nice to meet you too."

* * *

**AN:** Ok, next chapter will be them finding the shuttle and everyone else. It will get angsty, but no one important will die. Or the babies. They won't die either. PLEASE REVIEW! 


	3. If everyone loved

**If Everyone Cared**

**AN: **Again, thank you for the two reviews. But it would be nice if more people would review!!! Anyways, for baby names I was thinking Isabella Michelle Paris, Natalie Christina and Natasha Meredith Janeway, and Jamie Harriet Kim. I know, attack of the miniature girls!!!

* * *

**Chapter Three**

"Hi, I'm Isobel Stevens, but you can call me Izzie," the blonde intern said happily.

B'Elanna turned to stare at Meredith.

"Is she always this happy?" she moaned.

Meredith nodded. "Unfortunately, yes."

B'Elanna flopped back into her wheelchair.

"OK, just keep her away from me and my husband, when we _find_ him, and I'll be fine," she muttered.

"Well, just tell us where to go and we'll follow," George said.

"Fine then, Bambi," the patient said.

Suddenly they all burst out laughing.

"What? He actually looks like Bambi!"

"We know," Christina said, trying to stop laughing, "That's what we call him!"

The five interns and their patient continued to laugh as they sat in the elevator, waiting for it to stop on the ground floor.

"So, tell us about your husband. Is he as hot as McDreamy?" Izzie said.

Christina giggled as Meredith hit the blonde.

"What? I was just asking!"

B'Elanna laughed it off. "That's ok; he'll probably end up hitting on you anyway. He considers himself to be a ladies man, or at least did until I fell pregnant for the first time."

Izzie cooed. Addison Montgomery had influenced the intern to lean towards neonatal as her specialty. "Really? Tell us about your other child."

B'Elanna took a deep breath. "Well, Miral is almost two years old now, and the little rascal doesn't like to stay still. Everyone loves her and she's the youngest until my daughter is born, so she's really spoilt."

They were silent as she was wheeled out of the main entry doors and into the carpark.

"Where do you live, anyway?" Alex asked, genuinely curious for once.

The patient took another deep breath. "I'm not really allowed to say," she paused for a minute. "This way."

The interns headed off in the direction they were told, all silent as they went.

"So tell me," Torres said, breaking the silence. "How long have you guys worked here? And when did you meet, because you all seem really close friends."

Meredith and Izzie shared a look, and then started laughing.

"We've been working here for about 9 months, give or take, since the start of our internship. We met on the first day, when we were all grouped together under our resident, Doctor Bailey, and since then, we suck-ups, as she calls us, have been friends."

B'Elanna was listening intently, almost surprised at the story. "Wow, you guys spend so much time together at this hospital."

George laughed. "Yeah, and Izzie and I live with Meredith too."

They fell silent again, all left to their thoughts, until suddenly someone spoke.

"Over there!" B'Elanna said, louder than usual, pointing towards an area of the car park they couldn't yet see.

The interns picked up their pace, almost running in the direction B'Elanna pointed.

"Tom?" she screamed. "Tom!"

* * *

Tom Paris woke up from his unconscious slumber, surprised to see the console right in front of his eyes. He slowly sat up, and turned around to see the condition of the rest of the Flyer.

He saw the captain and Annika, both unconscious, but the steady rise and fall of their chests told him they were still alive. Sighing, he turned his head around further, the most he could without causing pain or damage, to look for the three engineers. All of which he couldn't see.

"B'Elanna?" he called, hoping to gain his wife's attention. "B'Elanna!" He called again, this time louder.

Hearing nothing in return, Tom tried to turn his whole body around to look behind him, but screamed out in intense pain.

He returned his face to the flight control console, and started sobbing. Those moments they had spent playing games had most probably ended the lives of two people he loved more than anything in the universe.

He just lay there, trapped, crying, until the darkness around him turned to light as the sun rose.

* * *

"What is that thing?" Alex asked as they neared the place they had been directed to.

Without waiting for the interns to stop, B'Elanna pushed herself out of the wheelchair and hurried over to the broken glass of the Delta Flyer.

"Tom?" she called out, knowing her husband was nearby.

"Hey, you can't do that!" Christina called after her patient, rushing to follow her.

"Watch me," her charge growled, as she crawled past the broken glass and over to her husband's slumped form.

"Tom?" she whispered, touching his hair in a loving way. "Tom, honey, are you ok?"

The interns watched as the man stirred, bringing his head up from his elbows to look into his wife's eyes.

"B'Elanna," he said, some doubt in his voice. "Is that really you?"

She smiled, the lines her cheeks created making the tears more visible. "Yeah, it's really me. Are you ok?" she asked again.

Stepping back, she inspected his pilots' chair.

"No, I'm stuck here. I can't turn around or get out of the chair. Who are those people with you?" He had finally seen the interns and wondered who they were.

"They're doctors, and they're here to help us. Where are Kathryn and Annika?" she asked, looking around again in sudden desperation.

"Over there," Tom said, pointing behind him. "But I don't know where your two Engineers are, I started to panic when I couldn't see you, or them for that matter."

In a hurry, Alex and George, wanting to be heroes, jumped over the broken glass and rushed towards the unconscious women.

"This one's pregnant!" Alex announced loudly from Kathryn's body. "She's breathing steadily, but not in a good position for her or the baby!"

"Her name's Kathryn," B'Elanna whispered. "And she's six months pregnant with twins, in very good health, and will probably be annoyed because of the lack of caffeine intake and the fact that we crashed," she continued softly. "Chakotay was right."

"This one appears to be fine, just twisted too much to be of any good!" George yelled. "Her arm's broken and they both have head traumas!"

"Her name's Annika," Tom whispered this time. "She's about three months pregnant with her first child, a daughter. Kathryn's having girls as well," he added.

Christina sighed, and put a frustrated hand to her forehead. "I'll have to run back to the hospital to get gurneys, and I'll bring McDreamy and Satan with me in someone's car."

As she turned to leave, B'Elanna called her back. "Wait, Christina."

The woman turned around.

"Thank you," she said softly. "For everything. Thanks so much."

Christina yang simply nodded in return and ran off towards Seattle Grace.

Meredith and Izzie turned back to the patients in front of them. "Well, we should have you moved for when she gets back, Tom."

"That's something I agree with," he muttered.

With that, the four remaining interns and their patient, the one who could move, set out to help the other three from their predicaments.

* * *

So, that was long. Well, not really, but I got writers block half way through so to me it felt wrong. The next chapter will be from Voyager's perspective, and how much trouble the girls are in when the boys find them. cough giggle cough I'm so evil!

And I'm really happy because Grey's Season 2 comes out on DVD on Thursday and I have just started watching DS9 on DVD, which is awesome!! Yay me!


	4. And nobody lied

**If Everyone Cared**

**AN: **Ok, so this is the chapter where the girls get into trouble from the boys, who happen to be on Voyager. And who likes my names; Natasha, Natalie, Isabella and Jamie? Please Review!!!!

* * *

**Chapter Four**

"It's been over twelve hours, Commander," Lieutenant Kim announced, his voice leading somewhere they didn't want to go.

"I know that, Harry," Chakotay mumbled from his command chair. "Don't you think I know that?"

"Commander, I have located the Ion trail of the Flyer, should we pursue them?" Tuvok called from Tactical.

Chakotay let out a breath he hadn't even known he'd been holding. "Yes, plot an intercept course, maximum warp, and engage."

Silently, the crew carried out his orders, knowing that he cared very much for the occupants of the Delta Flyer. Even if the captain wasn't his wife, most of them knew he would feel the same way he did now.

Chakotay rose from the command chair to exit the Bridge. "I'll be in the ready room if anyone needs me. Tuvok, you have the Bridge," he muttered, loud enough for everyone to hear.

As soon as the doors closed behind him, Chakotay let out a huge sigh and just about fell onto the couch Kathryn loved so much. It wasn't long until he was sobbing silently into his hands.

After crying for what seemed like hours, most of which he spent sleeping the impulse to completely break down off; he sat and stared into the stars, taking comfort in their constant, mostly unchanging presence.

"God, Kathryn, I never should have let you go on that mission," he whispered, mostly to reassure himself. "And taking B'Elanna and Annika with you, where is that going to get you now. Three pregnant women on an away mission, note to self, never, ever let that happen again, no matter how much they beg and/or bribe."

He sat in silence for a few more minutes, before being disturbed by the door chime sounding.

"Enter," he said half-heartedly, not wanting to face the person on the other side.

The Doctor chose, at that particular moment, to enter into the captain's private sanctum and express his concerns yet again.

"Commander," he started, but was immediately stopped by Chakotay's hand.

"Doctor, save it for someone who cares," he muttered. "I really don't need you telling me how stupid it was to let two heavily pregnant women off the ship with a medic and Annika; I can do that for myself."

To his credit, the Doctor didn't yell or express any protests. "Of course, Commander, but I actually came to tell you that Cadet Icheb has detected something you may want to have a look at. And it may concern your wife."

The last comment about his wife grabbed the commander's attention.

"What about Kathryn… ah, Captain Janeway?" he asked, trying to cover his emotions.

The EMH sighed. "How am I supposed to know, I'm a doctor, not a scientist. You had just better get down to Astrometrics soon so he doesn't freak out."

Chakotay chuckled at the last comment. "I thought Borg didn't 'freak'?"

"Well, apparently now they do," the physician answered. After a moment of silence, he needed to add more. "Well, what are you still doing here? Move!"

As the commander exited the ready room, he laughed. "Yes, sir!"

"Report!"

If it was possible, Cadet Icheb jumped slightly at the sound of his commanding officer's voice, even though he was expecting it.

"Sir, I have tracked the Delta Flyer's ion trail with long range sensors, and I have discovered the point of its disappearance. At that point there is also a remarkable amount of residual tachyon emissions."

Chakotay drew in a sharp breath. "How long would it take to reach the emissions at maximum warp?" he asked, dreading the answer.

Icheb replied after touching only a few buttons. "Traveling at approximately warp 9.975, we should reach the coordinates in two hours, twelve minutes, sir."

Chakotay sighed again. "Very well, thanks Icheb. Transfer the coordinates to the Bridge, and prepare to be part of an away team that will beam over to them and check it out."

* * *

"_Commander Chakotay, please report to the Bridge."_

Chakotay woke up from his dream, or rather his nightmare, to the sound of Tuvok's stoic Vulcan voice.

Unsteadily, he pushed himself off the couch in the quarters he shared with Kathryn and headed to where he was summoned.

"Report!" he barked as soon as he had stepped out of the turbolift.

Harry Kim simply pointed towards the view screen in front of them. "Look," he offered.

Immediately he looked towards the front of the command centre, and drew in another sharp intake of breath at the sight before them.

"What is that?" he asked, before falling onto the rail in front of him for support.

"It looks to be a temporal rift, Commander, and the ion trail leads right into it," Kim reported.

"What is it doing?" he asked as the ship rocked again.

"We seem to have encountered a slight gravitational pull at the edge of it, but so far the shields are deflecting most of the pressure. The only problem is, the Flyer seems to have disappeared inside of it so…" Harry trailed off.

"The only way we can find them is if we follow their trail in," Chakotay finished.

He turned around to nod at Tuvok. "Very well, Mr Tuvok, make sure shields are at 100, and everyone else, batten down the hatches, it's going to be a bumpy ride."

The inside of the anomaly looked strangely familiar, similar to the inside of a wormhole.

"How long until we reach the exit aperture?" Chakotay shouted over the noise.

"Approximately three minutes, sir!" Tuvok yelled from tactical.

The starship continued through the anomaly, and weren't surprised when they exited slightly inside the three minute estimate.

Suddenly, the ship began to spiral, and entered a planet's atmosphere. With some fancy piloting, Ensign McGrath managed to even the ship's trajectory into a standard orbit.

"Where the hell are we?" Chakotay yelled.

"In the orbit of a planet, sir!" Ensign Tim McGrath called from helm/navigation.

"I know that, ensign, do you mind telling me _which_ planet?"

"Sir, it appears we are orbiting Earth," Harry announced, disbelief evident in his voice.

"What?" the commander asked, turning around in his chair to face Ops.

"Commander, we are indeed in Earth's orbit, but not in our time. Sensors are picking up elevated carbon dioxide levels, amongst others…" Tuvok trailed off.

"Same goes with you, Tuvok. Mind telling me _when_ we are?" Chakotay was getting aggravated, and quickly.

"Sir, we appear to be in the orbit of twenty-first century Earth, approximately late 2006."

Everyone turned to look at him strangely.

"Has anyone scanned the surface for the Delta Flyer yet?" Chakotay asked nervously, almost fearing the answer.

The bridge was silent for a minute; the only noise being the beeping of consoles.

"Commander, I have something on sensors," Harry announced.

"Well?"

"Northern hemisphere, North American continent, western coastal region; closer scans reveal country as the United States of America, state of Washington, city of Seattle," he rattled off.

Chakotay stood up from his command chair. "Tuvok, I hope you have exact coordinates, because I'm going down there. Harry, meet me in transporter room 2 in ten minutes."

Lieutenant Kim stepped down from Ops, and was immediately replaced by a junior officer.

Chakotay stepped into the turbolift, Harry with him, and tapped his comm badge. "Doctor, Ensign Vorik, Ensign Wildman and Cadet Icheb, please report to transporter room two for an away mission. Wear twenty-first century clothing and bring equipment for a rescue mission."

Harry turned to stare at Chakotay. "They're going to be okay, aren't they, Kathryn, B'Elanna and Annika?"

The commander turned to face him. "Of course they are, especially if we have something to do with it."

* * *

The hum of a transporter beam interrupted the doctors from their work, and B'Elanna looked up to see who had arrived.

"Chakotay?" she asked, looking up from her husband's face.

Doctors Grey, Stevens, Yang, Karev, O'Malley, Shepherd and Montgomery looked up to see what their patient was looking at.

"B'Elanna? Are you okay? Where's Kathryn?" Chakotay asked. "Who are these people?"

"We're doctors," one of them said. "Who the hell are you?"

* * *

Yay! I finally finished chapter four! And I have to go back to school tomorrow, so updates won't be as frequent. Please review!


End file.
